


The mind of a Spiderman

by DuskAndDawn1234



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starker, yes fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskAndDawn1234/pseuds/DuskAndDawn1234
Summary: More tooth rotting fluff, to save all the poor souls from crying themselves to sleep. here we are.Peter is a weird kid, and tony loves him just the way he is.





	The mind of a Spiderman

“ Do...Do you think dogs think in barks? “    
Peters' voice rang softly from the other side of the bed. The boy had a habit of asking weird and useless questions. And while most of the time during the day they were actually good for working on projects and asking things no one else thought about. At night, Tony was not a fan.    
  
The older man grumbled from where he was curled up under the thick winter blankets, pressing his face harder into the soft memory foam mattress, and pretending he didn’t hear the question so he could sleep further without hurting peter’s feelings. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to answer it. Just not right now. Not at  _ four am in the morning.  _ __  
  
“ Tony? “    
  
The curled up form shifted a little. But there was no response.    
Peter, however, was wide awake, his head buzzing with this question that he was unable to answer.    
“ _Toooonyyyyy~_ “ he whined. Rolling on top of the squirming mess under the feathery blankets and wiggling around to try and get his lovers attention.    
  
“ Tony i need to know “    
  
“ Pete.. _please_.. It’s four in the morning. I’m exhausted.. “   
  
Peter pouted, letting out a small defeated sigh before rolling onto his side of the bed again.    
“ I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to _bother_   you.. “    
  
Tony was a weak man. Not usually. But anything concerning peter parker made him weak and as strong as a bowl of jelly. He sighed deeply and rolled onto his other side, so that he was facing his pretty boyfriend and soon to be husband.    
“ Hey.. “    
  
Peter smiled a little.    
  
“ Little spiderman. Come over here..  “ tony lifted the blankets so that Peter could freely join him in his warm little hidey-hole. And that was exactly what he did. Shifting closer and snuggling into tony’s embrace.    
  
“I thought you were mad at me.. “    
“ I can never be mad at you.. “    
  
Tony placed a soft kiss on peter’s rosy cheek.    
“ But..  __ I am tired .. Here’s a compromise.. How about we call up a vet or someone who studies animals in the morning and ask them? Okay? Then, for now, we can sleep. “    
  
Peter laughed softly and nodded, a silent compromise. Fighting was hard to do when your lover was a literal saint. Even if Tony didn’t see himself that way. It was how Peter saw him, and nothing could change that. Not the trauma or the depression. Not the gained pounds after his retirement. Not the flashbacks that kept his love awake at night.    
  
No.    
Tony was perfect as he was. Peter wouldn’t change him for anything in the world. His imperfections were exactly why he was as he is.   
  
“ I love you.. “ he says, and it’s soft and gentle, And it is enough.    
“ And i love you.. Pete.. you and your weird brain. I love all of it. “    
  
Peter grinned, And reached behind him to wrap himself into Tony's embrace.    
“ Good night.. Fiancé.. “    



End file.
